<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El dragón rojo by LaTiaCocoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856446">El dragón rojo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa'>LaTiaCocoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Porn with Feelings may I add, And yeah I still dont know how to tag, Be prepared for porn, CW: Two dicks, I HC Pitaya Dragon as a former Millennial Tree Cookie' lover, I love Pitaya Dragon since the first time I saw him, Inspired in The Red Dragon update, M/M, So this shit will be steamy, Yeah Pitaya Dragon has 2 dicks owo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la amenaza del Dragón Rojo se cierne sobre Cookie Land, es el deber de los mejores guerreros de evitar su temible asedio.<br/>Y el único capaz de hacerlo es el mismísimo Árbol Milenario.<br/>¿Cómo lo logrará?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millennial Tree Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Pitaya Dragon Cookie/Millennial Tree Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La invitación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calor abismal.<br/>Un verdadero infierno en la tierra misma.<br/>Pero no era uno de los círculos del pecado o alguna pesadilla lovecraftiana que cobró vida de la noche a la mañana.<br/>Esto era solo el corazón de Dragon’s Valley.<br/>O lo que quedaba de Dragon’s Valley.<br/>Cuando el poderoso Dragón Rojo fue liberado, había decidido iniciar un éxodo masivo por conquistar todo CookieLand.<br/>Su poder de fuego, abrasador e incomparable al del mismo sol, hizo estragos en todo el lugar, dejando nada más que escombros y cenizas; la mayoría de los Jellysaurios que vivían ahí lograron escapar, aunque una cifra importante de estos pereció en el proceso, así como la vegetación del lugar.<br/>Su paso no se detuvo ahÍ, pues Pitaya Dragon extendió su destructora senda, desde las montañas heladas hasta el más pequeño bosque.<br/>Varios habían decidido tratar de hacerle cara a aquel poderoso ser.<br/>Pistachio<br/>Knight<br/>White Choco<br/>Milk, Purple Yam y Dinosour.<br/>Hasta Dark Choco y Mala Sauce decidieron hacerle frente, pero ninguno lo logró.<br/>Los Legendarios también habían tratado de luchar contra este, obteniendo paupérrimos resultados.</p>
<p>Decidieron trazar un plan.</p>
<p>En la Ciudad del Árbol Milenario, el único lugar seguro hasta el momento, se estaba llevando a cabo una junta entre seres legendarios y guerreros de toda estirpe.<br/>La situación era realmente crítica.<br/>Todos los legendarios estaban reunidos en el salón del trono, incluso Dark Enchantress y su sirvienta se habían unido, pues la causa lo ameritaba.<br/>Millennial Tree estaba en el centro de aquel salón, mirando a todos sus oyentes con expresión serena, aunque tensa.<br/>-Sean bienvenidos-saludó el moreno-Han sido convocados para discutir un asunto que nos concierne en gran medida a todos nosotros-dejó escapar un suspiro.-Como sabrán, el Dragón Rojo ha sido despertado, y ha extendido una senda de destrucción masiva por todos los reinos.<br/>Mala Sauce agachó la mirada con expresión dolida.<br/>-Es mi culpa-espetó culpable la mujer-S-si no hubiera insistido en ir a hablar con él…-y se mordió los labios, empezando a sollozar en silencio.<br/>-Oh querida, no llores-consoló Milk, extendiéndole un pañuelo-En verdad...nosotros también tenemos algo de culpa…-Milk suspiró.<br/>-Seh-secundó Dinosour-Nosotros insistimos en que nos llevaras...así que la responsabilidad es de todos, por favor no te sientas mal-murmuró el domador de Jellysaurios.<br/>Purple Yam resopló, pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una pequeña mirada; Mala Sauce sonrió, era agradable ser consolada de esa manera, aunque no se lo mereciera.<br/>-Por eso estamos aquí-continuó Millennial Tree, sonriendo con tranquilidad-Buscaremos una manera de evitar su senda de destrucción. Ahora, informes.<br/>-Hemos logrado escoltar a todos aquellos civiles fuera de las áreas de riesgo-comentó Knight-Yogurca es el lugar más apartado, así que estarán a salvo.<br/>-Me alivia oír eso.<br/>-Con Dark Enchantress logramos colocar un hechizo de contención en gran parte de Cookie Kingdom-sonrió Moonlight-Así no podrá salir de aquí.<br/>-Excelente.-Sonrió el moreno. Le dedicó una pequeña mirada a Pomegranate-¿Has podido ver algo?-preguntó<br/>-Me temo que no veo escenarios claros acerca del próximo destino del Dragón Rojo; al parecer no planea desplazarse, pero no es del todo seguro-espetó la joven pitonisa, mirando su espejo.<br/>-Hum…¿Tienes alguna idea de su futuro asentamiento?-preguntó.<br/>-Es muy seguro que retorne a Dragon’s Valley, tiene su castillo allá-espetó seria, su espejo brillando con una luz rojiza.<br/>-¿Tiene algún plan?-preguntó Fire Spirit-Porque creo que quedó claro que no somos NADA contra él, ¡incluso nuestras fuerzas combinadas son nada contra él!-gruñó molesto, cruzando sus brazos.<br/>-Me temo que Fire Spirit tiene razón-apoyó Sea Fairy, sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada con fuerza.<br/>-¡Esto es ridículo!-exclamó iracunda Dark Enchantress, con el ceño profundamente fruncido-¡Ni siquiera la magia corrupta puede detenerlo!<br/>Hubo un momento de tensa discusión entre todos los presentes, y Millennial Tree suspiró. Estaba realmente preocupado. Wind Archer se le acercó y le ofreció un cálido apretón de manos para tranquilizarlo. Se dedicaron una pequeña mirada, una sonrisita, y un pequeño beso en los labios. Se miraron mutuamente en un profundo silencio, hasta que alguien entró al gran salón.<br/>-¡MILORD!-exclamó Fairy, entrando a vuelo veloz-¡LAS HADAS ENCONTRARON ESTO A ENTRADAS DEL TEMPLO!-espetó ella, cargando consigo un sobre rojo-¡ESTÁ DIRIGIDO A USTED!-extendió el sobre en la palma de Millennial Tree.<br/>Millennial Tree miró el sobre con profunda curiosidad. Era de un vibrante rojo, con un intrincado sello de cera blanco, con la cresta de un dragón. Rompió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.</p>
<p>“Saludos.<br/>Con esta carta, me dirijo a aquel al que ahora llaman…”Árbol Milenario”...<br/>Esta es una invitación exclusiva para él, para entablar una pequeña...junta diplomática…<br/>Quizás, también rememoremos algo del pasado...nuestras vidas sí que eran entretenidas antes de tu sueño…<br/>La junta será sostenida en el castillo de Dragon’s Valley.<br/>Cualquiera que ose acompañar al Árbol Milenario a la junta, no solo será capturado, sino que también será asesinado.<br/>No es una advertencia, es una amenaza clara.<br/>Mandaré un carruaje a que te busquen. Pasará por tí al alba. <br/>Pitaya Dragon”</p>
<p>El moreno apretó el papel con fuera contra sus manos y miró al frente con expresión seria: Pitaya Dragon había sido claro, tenía que ir a verlo personalmente, y sin escolta. Volvió a su posición inicial en el centro del salón.<br/>-¡SILENCIO!-espetó serio; todos los presentes cesaron la discusión de inmediato. Wind Archer se plantó a su lado-Compañeros, me ha llegado información acerca del Dragón Rojo-desdobló el papel-Fuí invitado a hablar con él de manera unipersonal, en una junta diplomática.<br/>Todos los presentes, incluido Wind Archer, exclamaron asombrados. El último le dedicó una mirada preocupada.<br/>-Sin embargo, aclara que no debo asistir con escolta; amenaza con capturar y eliminar a cualquiera que me acompañe.<br/>-¡Eso es una locura!-escupió Wind Archer molesto-¡No permitiré que vayas solo!-atacó, tomándolo de la mano con fuerza; Millennial Tree respingó y le miró apenado.<br/>-¡Lord Wind Archer tiene razón!-espetó Milk-¡Es peligroso!<br/>-¡NO!¡ES MÁS QUE ESO!¡ES UN ACTO SUICIDA!-gritó Purple Yam.<br/>-¡Iremos con usted!-espetó Mala Sauce, chocando su puño y su palma-¡No dejaremos que le haga daño!<br/>-¡No irán ustedes!-lanzó Wind Archer-¡Iré yo!¡Es mi deber como su guardián!¡Y mi deber como el consorte del Árbol Milenario!<br/>Y otra discusión se desencadenó en aquel salón.<br/>El moreno suspiró y lanzó una dura mirada a todos los presentes. Todos callaron rápidamente de nueva cuenta.<br/>No lo permitiría. No dejaría que nadie lo acompañara; no quería más muertes.<br/>-Lo siento, pero no pondré más vidas en riesgo-fue su seca respuesta-Iré yo solo, NADIE me acompañara, y si desobedecen mi mandato, serán encerrados en las cárceles del Templo.<br/>Wind Archer respingó completamente ido, ¡¿era en serio?!<br/>No dijo nada, se retiró del salón a paso molesto.<br/>Millennial Tree suspiró y dio por terminada la junta; cuando quedó a solas, se sentó en su trono y rompió en un llanto desgarrador.</p>
<p>En la noche, ambos amantes estaban recostados en la cama, dándose la espalda mutuamente. Millennial Tree no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba acostado mirando el dosel de la cama; Wind Archer lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.<br/>-Amor-llamó en voz baja; Millennial Tree se sentó lentamente en la cama y lo miró, con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus ojos dorados; le dedicó una sonrisita y extendió sus brazos-Ven aquí-espetó, acercándose para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo el llanto de su amado mojar su hombro, arrullandolo.<br/>El moreno se apartó y lo miró.<br/>-Per-perdóname-murmuró, limpiándose algunas lágrimas-N-no quería…<br/>-Lo sé-continuó-Entiendo que no quieras exponer a nadie más en una situación de aquel calibre, pero de todas maneras, lo que te propuso puede ser una trampa para lastimarte, por eso estábamos agitados-respondió, dándole un suave beso en la frente, descendiendo suavemente hasta sus labios entreabiertos-Si te pasa algo me moriría-murmuró contra estos.<br/>El moreno sonrió y devolvió aquellos suaves besos.<br/>-Uhm...gracias por tus palabras…-suspiró-...lamento no poder hacer mucho más que cumplir sus caprichos; si tengo suerte, tal vez pueda impedir sus planes, al menos por un tiempo. Es una oportunidad única.<br/>-Eso no implica que sea seguro-murmuró preocupado Wind Archer; le tomó de la mano con cuidado-No quieres que nadie salga herido, y eso es noble, pero es una locura que te expongas ante ese peligro tan despreocupadamente.<br/>-Lo lamento amor, pero tengo que hacer esto-suspiró-Si consigo que con esta junta los planes de Pitaya Dragon cesen, aunque sea por un tiempo, me doy por satisfecho-sonrió-Por favor, confía en mí, no me pasará nada-pidió, acercándose.<br/>Wind Archer exhaló y dejó escapar una pequeña risita; de verdad no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.<br/>-Está bien mi amor, confiaré-sonrió. Lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo de forma dulce y apasionada en los labios, siendo retornado a la rapidez.</p>
<p>Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana.<br/>El sol a duras penas estaba asomando por las colinas.<br/>Millennial Tree estaba parado, esperando el carruaje que lo recogería a las afueras de su templo.<br/>Se había puesto una larga capa oscura, cubriendo su cuerpo de la neblina matutina. Wind Archer estaba a su lado, mirando a los alrededores con su arco y flecha listos para atacar si la situación lo ameritaba.<br/>Escucharon el sonido del galope de unos caballos, y ante sus ojos, un carruaje rojo intenso apareció frente a sus narices. El carruaje era ridículamente grande, con detalles dorados en las puertas y ventanas del mismo.<br/>Un pequeño dragón alado abrió la puerta del mismo.<br/>Millennial Tree suspiró y entró en el mismo, mientras Wind Archer bajó su arma con rapidez.<br/>Apenas entró, la puerta se cerró con rapidez, y el carruaje emprendió marcha rápida a las afueras del bosque, con destino a Dragon’s Valley.<br/>Millennial Tree miró por la venta, viendo como su amado y su hogar se hacían más pequeños y lejanos a medida que avanzaban.<br/>Miró hacia la ventana, rezando para sus adentros de que nada malo pasara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La velada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La visita a Dragon's Valley y la reunión con Pitaya Dragon ya están a un viaje de distancia.<br/>La conclusión a esta extraña invitación llegará.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holiwis<br/>Miren, sé que andaba con este pendiente, pero pasé muchas desgracias (entre ellas que mi notebook murió y no saben lo difícil de escribir en celular owo)<br/>En fin, aquí está el ansiado NSFW Pitaya Dragon Cookie x Millennial Tree Cookie que prometía.<br/>Espero les guste owo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Altas murallas rojas.<br/>
Torres de piedra roja como la sangre, con varios soldados paseándose y tomando turnos, custodiando las entradas y salidas.<br/>
Una imponente fortaleza se extendía ante los ojos dorados de Millennial Tree, y sabía que el momento había llegado.<br/>
Era hora de hacerle frente.<br/>
El carruaje se estacionó frente a una gran y alta puerta de barrotes de blanco y frío acero, y a la brevedad, estos se alzaron con pesadez y estruendo.<br/>
El carruaje entró, y apenas logró entrar, las puertas se cerraron con suma rapidez.</p><p>El castillo era imponente, y eso que solamente era el exterior del mismo<br/>
Grandes armas. Cañones, catapultas y arietes.<br/>
Soldados fuertes y dispuestos, entrenando uno contra otro, en una exhibición de poder y fuerza.<br/>
El olor del acero y el azufre en las armerías del mismo.<br/>
Todo aquello abrumaba al moreno.<br/>
Descendió del carruaje y varios sirvientes lo recibieron; dragones pequeños, alados y bípedos, lo empujaron con suavidad hacia el interior de aquel castillo.<br/>
De habitación en habitación.<br/>
Muebles de lujosos materiales y elegantes tonalidades.<br/>
Oro, mármol y acero reluciendo en armas, estatuas y elegantes decoraciones.<br/>
Altos ventanales de cristal, envueltos en marcos dorados muy finos.<br/>
El esquema se repetía en cada habitación.<br/>
Uno a uno los sirvientes se fueron retirando, hasta llegar al destino final.<br/>
Un elegante salón de té.<br/>
Paredes rojizas con detalles blancos, elegantes muebles de color negro, y una gran y espléndida chimenea de mármol blanco.<br/>
El sirviente que quedaba le indicó un sitial donde sentarse, y este hizo caso.<br/>
-Mi amo vendrá a la brevedad, espero sea paciente; si gusta, puede retirarse la capucha y colgarla en una percha-el sirviente, un pequeño dragón bípedo, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.<br/>
Millennial Tree se bajó la oscura capucha, dejando caer su largo cabello castaño sobre sus hombros; miraba aquel salón con profundidad, perdiéndose en aquellos detalles de metal en las paredes.<br/>
Frente a él, había otro sitial y una mesita de té de madera negra.<br/>
En la mesita, había un exhibidor de postres muy elegante de cerámica, donde reposaban pequeños y sofisticados dulces. No se atrevió a tocar alguno, su estómago se hizo un nudo.<br/>
La puerta de entrada del salón se abrió estrepitosa.<br/>
Unas fuertes pisadas sonaron fuerte en aquel suelo alfombrado.<br/>
El sitial frente a él se deslizó ruidoso por el suelo, y el anfitrión de aquella junta se sentó en este.<br/>
-Uhm...no sabía si vendrías-sonrió el anfitrión, con aquella siseante y ronca voz suya.<br/>
Millennial Tree le dedicó una expresión indescifrable.<br/>
Largo cabello blanco con detalles negros.<br/>
Ojos serpentinos, con la iris roja como la sangre y pupilas blancas como la pálida luna.<br/>
Su sonrisa de dientes afilados.<br/>
Su piel rojiza.<br/>
Su brillante e intimidante armadura roja.<br/>
Tal como lo recordaba.<br/>
-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer-respondió-Rechazar una invitación, venga de quien venga, es una descortesía que no forma parte de mi ser. Ni aunque sea usted el anfitrión, Lord Pitaya Dragon.<br/>
-Eso veo-rió con cierta malicia-Ahora...tengamos nuestra reunión…-con un chasquido de sus dedos, algunos sirvientes empezaron a traquetear, trayendo consigo bandejas con varios pequeños pasteles y dulces, cubertería de fina plata, tazas y una tetera de porcelana blanca.<br/>
Esto sería largo.</p><p>El silencio en aquella estancia era abrumador.<br/>
Millennial Tree tomó la taza de té y le dio un sorbo a la misma, degustando el líquido.<br/>
-Así que...han sido muchos años...desde nuestro último encuentro-espetó Pitaya Dragon, dejando su taza sobre el platito-Recuerdo esos días...cuando éramos jóvenes-estiró su mano y acarició aquellos largos mechones castaños-Eras tan pequeño en esa época, una florcita, como te decían tus padres...-comentó burlón.<br/>
Millennial Tree apartó con suavidad su cabello de aquel agarre, sintiéndose incómodo.<br/>
-Le recuerdo que esta es una junta por asuntos diplomáticos; las dinámicas interpersonales pueden esperar-espetó serio.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego lanzar una estridente carcajada.<br/>
-¡HA!¡Me agrada tu estilo!¡Directo al punto!-inhaló una gruesa bocanada de aire y se acomodó en el sitial, colocando una pierna sobre la otra-Eso es algo que los años no te han quitado.<br/>
-Milord, por favor no nos desviemos del tema-volvió a hablar Millennial Tree, dejando la tacita en su plato-Lo que me concierne es la seguridad y la paz de CookieLand en todo aspecto, y no puedo evitar pensar que su campaña ha significado una amenaza para dichos planes-volvió a hablar serio.<br/>
-Hum, como si un puñado de galletas ineptas me quitara el sueño-rodó sus ojos y volvió a coger su taza-Esta tierra merece saber que el poder de los dragones ha vuelto, y que yo soy el encargado de extender dicho mensaje.<br/>
-Su propósito ha generado caos en muchas áreas; entiendo que su misión sea importante para su raza, pero no puedo pasar por alto los estragos que ha causado en esta y otras tierras.-volvió a hablar el moreno.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon sonrió detrás de su taza. La dejó en el plato y se levantó del sitial, acercándose a Millennial Tree con una sonrisa en sus labios. Quedó frente a él, dedicándole una larga caricia en su mejilla derecha, ascendiendo hasta su cabello, acomodándolo tras su oreja; sus largas garras acariciaban la piel morena, con cuidado de no arañar aquel perfecto rostro.<br/>
-Te tengo una propuesta...accederé a detener el asedio y llamar por la paz, solo si me das algo a cambio...es algo simple, nada del otro mundo...-espetó, con un gesto de su mano y su siseante voz en unas tonalidades más baja.<br/>
-Estoy dispuesto a cumplir sus caprichos, siempre y cuando estén a mi alcance-respondió Millennial Tree.<br/>
-Concédeme una velada-espetó Pitaya Dragon-Una cena, un baile, y una noche en mi lecho. Si rechazas, temo que seguiré expandiendo mi poder por esta miserable tierra, y si cumples...consideraré un tratado de paz...-rió con malicia.<br/>
Millennial Tree abrió sus ojos como platos, pero frunció su entrecejo con bastante molestia.<br/>
Debía ser precavido; un paso en falso y CookieLand caería en la más inminente destrucción.<br/>
La respuesta era más que obvia.<br/>
Dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso de pie, estirando su mano derecha.<br/>
-Acepto el trato.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon tomó la muñeca del contrario, empujándolo suavemente hacia él.<br/>
-No te arrepentirás-siseó en voz baja, dándole una lamida en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndolo temblar-La cena es a las 8. Mis sirvientes te prepararán minuciosamente.<br/>
Tras decir esa frase, Pitaya Dragon se retiró de aquel salón, dejando a un confundido y apenado Millennial Tree.</p><p>Ya casi era hora de la cena.<br/>
Estaba nervioso, y aunque su cuerpo no lo expresaba, su cabeza daba vueltas. Inhaló y exhaló frente al espejo. Debía mantener la compostura.<br/>
Llevaba varias horas enclaustrado en uno de los dormitorios del castillo, siendo preparado para la velada.<br/>
Tratamientos de belleza para el cuerpo y el rostro.<br/>
Lociones capilares de frutas tropicales.<br/>
Prueba de distintos trajes y joyería.<br/>
Perfume de las más exquisitas familias florales.<br/>
Ya para las 7 y media, estaba completamente listo<br/>
Su típica túnica había sido reemplazada; ahora lucía una túnica hasta el piso, de manga larga, escote descubierto en la espalda, y lustroso color negro. Su cuello llevaba un collar de oro, así como sus brazos llevaban unos brazaletes del mismo material.<br/>
Un sirviente tocó la puerta, llamándolo para que bajara al salón.<br/>
-Iré enseguida-respondió. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación, con rumbo al salón comedor del castillo.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon ya estaba en la mesa, aunque había cambiado su armadura roja por una completamente negra, con detalles rojos y dorados en los hombros, y en el pecho, llevaba tallado en dorado una cresta de dragón. Sonrió al ver al moreno acercarse a la mesa, usando aquella elegante prenda y las joyas que le entregó; ya deseaba arrancar todo de aquel cuerpo, las ansias era irrefrenables.<br/>
-Buenas noches, mi querido Millennial Tree-saludó Pitaya Dragon.<br/>
-Buenas noches-el moreno hizo una reverencia-Espero disfrute mi compañía esta noche.<br/>
-“Oh, claro que la disfrutaré”, pensó Pitaya Dragon-Toma asiento, mis cocineros prepararon magníficos manjares para esta velada; espero los disfrutes con sinceridad-espetó, tomando una copa de vino tinto y dándole un sorbo.<br/>
Millennial Tree asintió, tomando la suya de vino blanco y bebiendo de esta con cierta timidez.<br/>
Muy pronto, bandejas de deliciosos platillos salían de la cocina, mientras una suave música de piano danzaba por las paredes de aquel salón.<br/>
El evento había empezado.</p><p>Todo iba bastante bien.<br/>
La cena estuvo deliciosa y la conversación fue extrañamente amena; de un momento a otro, había olvidado que era una reunión diplomática para decidir el destino de CookieLand, y no una amistosa junta entre dos conocidos que no se veían desde hace varios milenios.<br/>
Tras cenar, Pitaya Dragon lo sacó a bailar; fue bastante divertido, y aquel imponente rey dragón era un excelente y hábil bailarín, la mezcla perfecta entre gracia y fuerza.<br/>
Tras un rato de baile, salieron a pasear por los jardines del castillo, terminando en una terraza con una hermosa vista al anochecer; allí, Pitaya Dragon le dio un beso en los labios, uno largo y apasionado. Aún recordaba la calidez de aquel tacto.<br/>
Le dedicó unas suaves caricias en el cabello y le sonrió con ternura; no pudo evitar sonrojarse.<br/>
-Te aseguro que esta noche será inolvidable, te lo prometo-murmuró contra sus entreabiertos labios, y Millennial Tree solo asintió.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon lo condujo a su dormitorio personal, una gran y lujosa recámara.<br/>
-Espérame aquí, ponte cómodo-pidió, retirándose de la habitación.<br/>
El moreno se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a retirarse aquellas finas joyas que llevaba. Sus manos descansaron en sus rodillas, tamborileando sus dedos con cierto nerviosismo.<br/>
¿O era entusiasmo?<br/>
Oh no, estaba empezando a confundirse.<br/>
Su cabeza daba vueltas.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon había vuelto al dormitorio, y esta vez, venía sin aquella imponente armadura. Ahora, usaba una sencilla camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela ligera. Se acercó a la cama, tomó la cadera de Millennial Tree, y lo recostó a su lado en aquella amplia cama de cobertores rojos como la sangre. Sus manos se acomodaron en ambas caderas, dando pequeños paseos ascendentes, hasta llegar al cuello, donde acarició con cuidado.<br/>
Sus labios besaron los del moreno varias veces, en movimientos cortos y rápidos, para luego dedicarle besos más largos e intensos.<br/>
Millennial Tree gemía contra la boca contraria, al sentir aquella serpentina lengua pasearse con suma tranquilidad. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, y aquellas manos grandes y duras deslizándose contra sus caderas le ponían más nervioso, como un conejito acorralado por un feroz lobo; Pitaya Dragon se apartó del beso y le acarició de nueva cuenta el cabello, apartándolo de sus ojos.<br/>
-Calma-pidió, dándole un beso en la sien derecha-Prometo no lastimarte-habló en una voz muy baja, descendiendo sus besos hasta su cuello.<br/>
-Es que...yo…-empezó a gemir algo más fuerte, al sentir unos afilados dientes acariciando su piel con el más delicado de los cuidados.<br/>
-Descuida...seré gentil si lo deseas-espetó, dándole otro corto beso en los labios. Sus manos se detuvieron en los pliegues de la negra túnica, deslizándola para retirarla, y Millennial Tree alzó levemente las caderas para facilitar su trabajo. La túnica negra quedó a los pies de la cama, y Pitaya Dragon se acomodó encima de aquel exquisito cuerpo moreno.<br/>
-Hum...eres hermoso...como una deidad…-murmuró, acariciando aquellas caderas-Ya quiero tenerte-siseó contra su cuello.<br/>
-C-creo que...deberías...ehm…¿desvestirte también?-murmuró sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas. Pitaya Dragon asintió y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, mostrando su torso.<br/>
Millennial Tree tragó un nudo en su garganta; las cicatrices que ascendían desde su vientre hasta sus hombros eran increíblemente atractivas, y sus fuertes brazos parecían capaces de destrozar una roca con un sencillo apretón, aunque ahora lo sostenían con cuidado y delicadeza. El rey dragón empezó a descender sus manos hasta su pantalón, deshaciendo el pequeño nudito del mismo y dejándolo caer a los pies de la cama.<br/>
Millennial Tree abrió los ojos como platos.<br/>
Ante sus ojos, dos miembros duros goteaban ansiosos ante él; el largo era intimidante, y el color rojizo de estos le ponía nervioso.<br/>
-Tranquilo...no dolerá…-murmuró-Los dragones son…”especiales”-siseó divertido.<br/>
Tomó a Millennial Tree de las caderas y lo acomodó sobre su regazo, empezando a deslizarse contra su cavidad anal, lubricandola en el proceso. El moreno jadeaba ansioso y nervioso, gozando de aquella sensación húmeda y dura contra su cavidad, pero intimidado ante las posibles dolencias del acto.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon deslizó uno de sus miembros y penetró lentamente aquella cavidad.<br/>
¡Por todos los cielos!¡Era grande!<br/>
-¡Aaaaahhh!-gimió largo y tendido el moreno, acomodando su cabeza contra el pecho de Pitaya Dragon-D-duele…-gimoteó.<br/>
-Perdón-murmuró, regalándole un beso en la frente-No me moveré...hasta que estés cómodo…-siseó, entre excitado e impaciente; se había precipitado un poco.<br/>
Los minutos pasaban lentos y agónicos, en espera de algún movimiento; no fue hasta que Millennial Tree empezó a mover sus caderas de forma pausada, como buscando una forma de estar cómodo con aquella penetración.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon empezó a jadear y gruñir, empezando a moverse también, buscando el punto G del contrario, yendo de un ritmo lento y tranquilo. Tomó al moreno del pecho y lo colocó en su costado, en posición de cuchara pequeña, alzó una de sus piernas y empezó a penetrarlo a un pausado ritmo.<br/>
-U-uuuhhhmmm…-jadeó Millennial Tree, moviendo sus caderas, tratando de alcanzar el ritmo propuesto por Pitaya Dragon, mientras este último aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas de forma gradual, yendo de lento y tranquilo a rápido e intenso de golpe.<br/>
-Uhm...apretado...y rico...me gusta...-siseó, mordiéndole la oreja, mientras Millennial Tree se retorcía entre el placer y la ligera incomodidad a medida que era penetrado.<br/>
El segundo miembro de Pitaya Dragon reposaba tranquilo en medio de las piernas del moreno, imitando el ritmo de la penetración. Aquella deliciosa fricción encantaba a ambos por igual; mientras Pitaya Dragon gruñía ronco, Millennial Tree gimoteaba y jadeaba por la sensación.<br/>
Los movimientos de Pitaya Dragon se volvían más erráticos, así como la fuerza de su agarre en las caderas contrarias se volvía más fuerte; enterró sus afiladas garras en la cadera derecha, y su boca se apropió de la piel del cuello moreno, enterrando sus dientes con fuerza, alcanzando el orgasmo de forma intensa.<br/>
Mientras uno de sus penes se corría contra los muslos apretados del moreno, el otro se vaciaba en el interior estrecho de Millennial Tree, cuya corrida tan intensa comenzaba a desbordarse lentamente.<br/>
Salió de aquel estrecho interior, y acomodó a Millennial Tree, dejándolo de frente a su rostro. Le dedicó un beso en los labios, que el moreno contestó con vigor. Millennial Tree abrió los ojos como platos al sentir de nuevo aquellos duros falos contra sus piernas.<br/>
-Los dragones tienen mucho aguante-sonrió malicioso Pitaya Dragon, acariciando las caderas marcadas de Millennial Tree.<br/>
Lo acomodó sobre su regazo y lo penetró de nueva cuenta, iniciando una nueva ronda de jadeos, gemidos, gruñidos e intensas caricias.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, e iba a invertirlo sabiamente.</p><p>El amanecer llegó.<br/>
Millennial Tree yacía de costado en aquella gran cama, mientras Pitaya Dragon le acariciaba todo su costado derecho, besándole los hombros.<br/>
-Deberías quedarte-habló Pitaya Dragon, con voz ronca tanto por el cansancio como la satisfacción.<br/>
-No puedo, tengo asuntos que atender-habló Millennial Tree sereno, dándose la vuelta-Creo que debería irme a mi templo; mi guardián debe estar preocupado por mi ausencia-espetó preocupado; si decía “mi consorte”, tendría varios problemas.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon lanzó un gruñido de enfado.<br/>
-Prepararé tu carruaje-habló seco Pitaya Dragon, levantándose de la cama, y sin importar su desnudez, salió del dormitorio azotando la puerta con fuerza.<br/>
Millennial Tree se quedó recostado ahí, lanzando un pesado suspiro.<br/>
¿Habría conseguido lo que se propuso?<br/>
Debía averiguarlo.</p><p>El resto de la mañana se pasó rápido, entre preparar el carruaje y dejar que Millennial Tree se arreglara.<br/>
Millennial Tree, con sus ropas de siempre y la capucha del día anterior, se dirigió al carruaje, custodiado por Pitaya Dragon y sus sirvientes. Antes de entrar, le dirigió una mirada al contrario.<br/>
-Entonces…¿habrá acuerdo de paz?-preguntó el moreno.<br/>
Pitaya Dragon lanzó un suspiro.<br/>
-Sí, tendrás tu acuerdo de paz; no falto a mis juramentos-habló serio el rey dragón. Millennial Tree no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al oír aquello-Acordaremos las reuniones para hacer el pacto-volvió a hablar siseante.<br/>
-Me parece perfecto...entonces...es la despedida-hizo una pequeña reverencia-Gracias por cumplir tu parte del pacto.<br/>
La puerta del carruaje fue abierta. Antes de entrar, Pitaya Dragon le tomó de la muñeca y le robó otro beso apasionado en los labios.<br/>
-Gracias por cumplir la tuya-siseó en voz baja-Nos veremos pronto...mi florcita…-rió.<br/>
Soltó a Millennial Tree de su agarre y dejó que subiera al carruaje.<br/>
Ya listo, el carruaje emprendió marcha hacia la entrada principal al castillo, donde la gran reja se abrió, saliendo del territorio de Dragon’s Valley.<br/>
Saliendo de su vida una vez más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya, terminé.<br/>Prepárense porque quiero hacer uno con Ananas Dragon y Pitaya Dragon owo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>En el segundo cap está el nopor, aguántense pinches puercos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>